The Day the Rose turned pale
by candy1
Summary: Hermione faces the reality that she might never see her true love again.
1. Default Chapter

The day the rose turned pale.  
  
  
  
A/N: H/H kinda sad. A bungh of fluff and sap but I think it'll be cute. Also I'm new at this   
so go easy on my about the reviews. Lastly I'm not much of a speller so I'll try the best that I can , so r/r it's ok if   
you don't but I would like it if you would. If I go on with the FF depends on your reviews. Please give me your   
honest opinion.  
  
  
D: I do not own ANY of these characters at ALL. ALL the credit gose to J.K Rowling. Now on with the story....  
  
  
  
  
It was a stormy day the rain fell so hard that you couldn't see your hand through it if you held it 2 in in front of   
your face. Hermione felt like vomiting. The events of the last few nights kept running through her head. All the   
pain and love even some of the happyness. She couldn't let it go , she couldn't let him go. She was in History   
class and professor Binns was giving an interesting lesson for a change but hermiones mind was far away from   
the drowning voice of her professor. It was in the hospital wing where Harry lay uncscious and totally unawear   
of the outside world. After class Hermione went to the hospital wing to be with Harry for a while. She just bearly   
got past Miss. pomfrey the school nurse. When she finally got in she went strait to Harry's bedside even though  
Ron was there to she just had to see Harry. No one else in the world mattered to her more right then. She sat   
down on the bed beside him and looked into his face. It was so pale and lifeless like he had just experinced the   
demontors kiss. She began to cry. She couldn't loose him he ment to much to to her. She took his hand in hers   
and he was so coldHe seemed to have no life at all left in him. She hated to see him like this when it should have   
been her in that bed not him. It was all her fult she shouldn't have made him go with her. But she was stouborn   
and made him come. If ony she could turn back time. Or maybe she can...  
  
  
  
  
A/D: ok so it's short , but I think the first chapter should be. If you think I should go on r/r and tell me if you think I  
should stop tell me that to. But anyway get busy and r/r !!!!!! 


	2. CHAPTER 2

Due to some very good reviews I have decided to finish the FF. Again I am very sorry for the spelling and I will try to work on that. Well someone mentioned that they were kind of sick of H/H FF. Well when I started writing this I was just in the mood for H/H , but if I write any other FF they will not be H/H.(Unless one of my friends requests it (she is a BIG H/H fan)) Plus I can use any constructive guidance about form or content or whatever. Lastly thanks for all you're reviews. Now on to the story...  
  
  
  
CH. 2   
It was Saturday morning and Hermione was asleep. She was dreaming about... Harry. She had never in her life ever had a dream about anything , or any one. She could hear screaming and laughter and saw roses all around her , but they weren't red or any other color that you would expect a rose to be. They were pale almost as pale as a ill humans face. All of a sudden there was a blinding light and an earsplitting scream and everything went black. Hermione shot up bolt strait in her bed and found she was shaking all over. A drop of sweat ran down her cheek. Thank god it was only a dream , but what dose it mean? She thought to herself.   
In the Great Hall at breakfast Hermione was shocked to see Ron. He had gotten hurt during a quidditch game and fell unconscious. He wasn't expected to be up for at least two more days. "Ron!?! Your okay. I was very worried about you." said Hermione even though she really never was worried about him. "Herms I'm fine it was just a matter of time before I woke up. Nothing to get worried over." he said smiling at her.  
"Well ," she started , "have you see harry this morning? He was in the bed next to yours." "Hermione they won't let in visitors anymore. I tried to see him right when I got up but Mrs. Pomfrey won't let us in anymore." Said Ron looking rather angry. "Why? How can she do that!!! I have to see him!!! It's bad enough that he's close to being dead and I might never see him again!!! They can't!!! I have to see him!!!" Hermione broke down right there in the Great Hall. "Hermione I know you loved him..." Ron was cut off by another blow from Hermione. "Loved him... I still do love him present tense Ron!!!! I will always lov..." all of a sudden Hermione was struck by an awful headache and fell to the floor in pain. She began to shake as she saw it all over again. She saw the roses the pale ones she saw harry and another figure... Voldemort then the green light and Harry fell to the floor. "Noooo!!!" Hermione screamed and it all went black.   
When Hermione woke up she was in the hospital wing. "How , What ?" she was very confused. Why was she in the hospital wing? Who put her there? But her thoughts were interrupted because right then Dumbledore walked in and she knew she would have to tell him. I can't she thought I can't relive that night!!! It's to painful. "Hermione your awake good. Now before you say anything to object I need you to tell me what happened to you and harry last week. I know it's hard for you to talk about it but you have to if you want us to try to save him." Said Dumbledore with a determined look on his old face. "Okay. It all started Monday..."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok so it's still not very long but It'll get longer. I hope spelling and grammar is better. Well R/R.  
Thanks.   
  
  
D: nope none mine.  
  
  
  



	3. CHAPTER 3

  
A/N: sorry I kinda left u hanging last time but n e way thakx for the reviews and for reading. I am very sorry that it has been so long since I've updated!!!! :( k so without further adieu the story...  
  
  
CH 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It all started Monday." Hermione began and it all came rushing back to her.  
  
Flashback   
  
"Come on Harry!!!! Please you have to go with me!!!!!!" "Hermione you know I love   
  
you and I'd do anything for you , but... I just can't go with you to New York. I already told   
  
Ron I'd go with him to Egypt with Bill." Said harry "Harry god you never do anything   
  
with me anymore it's always Ron this and Ron that. Are you ever going to start acting like   
  
my boyfriend again!!!!!!" Hermione stormed out of the common room Harry running after   
  
her. "What the HELL do you mean. We've been going out for a year now and I have   
  
always treated you like my girlfriend." Harry yelled "No you haven't!!!!! we have only   
  
been on one date!!! Any other time you try to take me out something always comes up.   
  
And it's usually got something to do with Ron!!!" she yelled tears beginning to sting her   
  
eyes. "He's my best friend..." Harry started but Hermione wouldn't have it. "And I'm   
  
your girlfriend you know you say u love me but it sure doesn't seem like it sometimes!!"   
  
she couldn't keep the tears back any more and began to cry. "I do love you Herms but   
  
sometimes I just don't know what to do!!" he yelled angrily "It's hard on me. Everyone   
  
expecting me to beat Voldmort. But I don't know if I can , I don't know if I have the   
  
power and Ron helps me with that. He believes in me like my best friend should and I'm   
  
just trying to be a best friend and not forget about him like some guys do when the have a   
  
girlfriend!" "Well you know what, while your busy trying not to hurt  
  
Ron your breaking my heart!!! I never see you and when I do we either fight or   
  
someone comes along and ruins it.!!! " Harry put his arms around her and held her close.   
  
He felt her hot tears against his chest and wrested his chin gently on top of her head. "I'm   
  
sorry I don't want to hurt you. I love you more than you will ever know. Come on stop   
  
crying I hate to see you cry." He said affectionately. "Then prove it ditch Ron and come   
  
to New York with me. Please I don't want to go back there by myself . The only person I   
  
have there is my mother but ever since my father died she's never home. Harry Please."   
  
She looked up into his eyes and saw him melt. "Ok are you happy now. Come on we   
  
better go or we'll be late and wind up staying here." He grabbed Hermiones bag and ran   
  
with her to the train. This is going to be the best Christmas ever she thought to herself.   
  
"Ron wait up!" yelled Harry "I'm really sorry but I can't make it to Egypt." " Why?!?"   
  
asked Ron ."Well Hermione wants me to spend this Christmas with her and I think I   
  
owe it to her to do that for her. I haven't been spending much time with her lately and I   
  
think it's been hurting her feelings." Explained harry. "Ok if that's what you want to do   
  
I'll miss ya." Said Ron. "Your not mad?" said harry. "No why?" Ron said looking   
  
confused. "Well I thought that if I left you out at al or didn't go... I ... I thought you   
  
would feel left out if I went and did things with Hermione." Said Harry. "Harry why   
  
would you think that? If I was going out with anyone I would want to spend time with   
  
them and you would understand that wouldn't you?" asked Ron "Well yeah." Said harry.   
  
"Then why would I fell left out?" Said Ron looking at Harry and smiling. "Ok your right   
  
have a good break." Said harry and he ran into the next compartment to be with hermione.  
  
  
  
  
Ok this time it was longer!!! Not way to long but oh well. Lets see. I am very sorry that I did not write in a long, long time. I have been on vacation and then I got back and almost know one reviewed. That got me a little downcast. So I lost hope but then I thought I would keep my promise and finish the FF. So Please review!!!!!! It means a lot to know what you think!!!! The only thing I don't want to hear about is my spelling. I know it's Bad. Thankx so much for those of you who did review it means a lot.. Till next time.   



	4. CHAPTER 4




End file.
